HARRY POTTER Y LA ULTIMA AVENTURA
by GJMMPotterWeasley
Summary: Spoilers PM. Harry esta solo y envuelto en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, las cosas se le complicarán más. Pero cuenta con ayuda inimaginable ¿Sera asesino o vicitma?
1. Planes

PLANES

Era una tarde calurosa de un 30 de Julio, con el calor del astro rey a todo lo que puede dar y ni una sola nube en el cielo, cuando de cierta puerta de una casa en un barrio donde nadie diría que ocurriera nada anormal se abre dejando ver a la persona que sale. Un joven de 17 años, alto, delgado, poseedor de una cabellera de color negro azabache y unos ojos verdes esmeralda profundos atravesó la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive dejando atrás a aquella familia que vivía ahí por la cual nunca había sentido ningún aprecio (ni ellos por el) y a la cual creyó sus únicos parientes hasta hace 6 años exactamente cuando se enteró de que el no era una persona común, si no que era uno de los magos más famosos de aquella época por un simple y sencillo hecho: el haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina del mago tenebroso más temible y poderoso de todos los tiempos, y al mismo tiempo provocar su caída del poder saliendo él con tan solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo, había sobrevivido a lord Voldemort.

La felicidad que sentía justo en ese momento este chico, llamado ­Harry Potter, es imposible de describir, ya que, aunque sabía que el futuro no auguraba cosas muy agradables para el; al menos ya se había librado de aquellas personas que tanto lo hicieron sufrir durante su estancia con ellos en la casa marcada con el número cuatro de la calle Privet Drive: los Dursley. Tal era su emoción cuando se encontraba en la acera, corriendo sin sentido a pesar de llevar cargando consigo un enorme baúl y una lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig dentro de su jaula. Claro que a simple vista nadie creería que estuviese cargando un pesado baúl, ya que no se veía tal baúl, solo se veía a un chico de lentes y despeinado corriendo como loco por la calle; esto se debía a que, gracias a que justo ese día, 30 de julio, Harry cumplía la mayoría de edad, (en el mundo de los magos) y a consecuencia podía usar la magia a su antojo sin temer que llegara una carta del Ministerio de Magia por uso indebido de la magia siendo menor de edad, no eso quedaba atrás. Haciendo obvio el hecho de que había usado la magia para hacer su viaje más fácil usando algunos hechizos que hasta ahora solo había observado hacer a algunos magos adultos.

Después de varios minutos "caminando" (iba volando de la felicidad pero para el era caminar en ese momento) sin dirección, se encontraba en un parque del barrio con la mayoría de los juegos rotos o prácticamente desechos (seguramente obra de la pandilla de su primo Dudley). Llego hasta una banca y se sentó en ella dejando su "invisible y liviano" baúl a un lado. Cerró los ojos y disfruto por unos momentos del agradable sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, el cántico suave y melodioso de los pájaros. Mientras, en su cabeza se libraba una de las ya clásicas batallas para decidir que hacer y planear cual sería el siguiente paso…

-Bien, esta hecho, ahora ni Ron ni Hermione me seguirán-

_-Pero son tus amigos, ellos querían acompañarte-_

-Aún así, debo hacer esto yo solo, después de todo soy yo quien terminará enfrentándose a Voldemort y lo eliminare aunque muera en el intento-

_-¡Ha sí! Y como piensas hacerlo si primero debes destruir 4 Horcruxes y ni siquiera sabes donde están ni como destruirlos-_

-No importa, ya veré la forma, lo importante es no poner más vidas en riesgo, aparte de la mía… No soportaría verlos a ellos también muertos, por que por desgracia ese ha sido el destino de todos aquellos que se han preocupado por mí desde que nací: mis padres, Sirius, y Dumbledore- Al decir este ultimo nombre a Harry le dio una punzada en el estomago ya conocida (aún era muy reciente su deceso).

_-Pues precisamente, Dumbledore empezó un camino junto contigo para averiguar como destruir a Voldemort, el mismo te dijo que solo Ron y Hermione deberían estar al tanto de lo que ustedes hacían¿por algo lo permitió no, debió haber anticipado que ellos serían los únicos que podrían ayudarte y acompañarte en esta aventura, después de todo ellos te han acompañado desde que entraste al mundo mágico, a Hogwarts-_

-No lo creo, además ellos tan solo son dos jóvenes que ni siquiera han acabado sus estudios…-

_-Y tu si seguramente… No seas tonto, necesitaras de toda la ayuda posible, del conocimiento de Hermione y la destreza y apoyo de Ron-_

-No, simplemente no puedo dejarlos acompañarme, el único que lleva la carga soy yo y ellos no deben morir¡YO SOY EL UNICO DESTINADO A DESTRUIRLO, EL ME ESCOGIO POR DESGRACIA Y AHORA TENGO QUE ELIMINARLO!-grito de repente el chico asustando a dos niños pequeños que estaban jugando a unos 3 metros de el.- no permitiré que ellos sacrifiquen sus vidas por ayudarme, aunque sin su ayuda tal vez falle en mi misión no permitiré que me ayuden, por eso salí de la casa de los Dursley antes de que ellos llegarán, para que no me siguieran-

_-¿Cómo que "aunque falles"? Por si no lo recuerdas todos a los que has amado y querido han muerto por salvarte, por ayudarte a que cumplas tu destino, por que ellos hubieran querido un mundo mejor, un mundo sin Voldemort. No puedes fallar y para no hacerlo necesitas de ellos. ¿O acaso no el poder que tú tienes y él no es precisamente el amor? Amor por tus padres, por tus amigos y por…_

Pero de repente sintió una mano en su hombro que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y observo la sombra de dos personas que estaban justo detrás de la banca donde se encuentra sentado. Esperanzado en que no se tratara de las personas que creía volteo para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y lleno de pecas en su rostro.

-¿No pensaste que te librarías de nosotros tan fácilmente o sí?…-le dijo Ron a manera de saludo

-Pensé que lo había logrado…- contesto Harry resignado y suspirando

-Pues que poco nos conoces,- le contestó la chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado que se encontraba al lado de Ron- ¿sabes, supondríamos que harías algo como esto, te conocemos demasiado como para no haberlo anticipado-

-Ya veo que si… aunque aun así, lo he pensado bien en este tiempo y no aceptaré que me…-

-¡Oh por favor Harry!- lo interrumpió Ron- No puedes impedirnos que te acompañemos. Además sabes perfectamente que la boda de Bill y Fleur es en dos días y tu obligación como parte de nuestra familia es estar presente-

-Además, hay algunas personas que quieren hablar contigo antes de que partas a buscar los Horcruxes que faltan y…-

-Hacer tu examen de Aparición junto conmigo dentro de una semana, eso es algo que vamos a necesitar mucho si queremos realizar la búsqueda más fácilmente-

-¿Y quiénes son los que quieren hablar conmigo Hermione?-

-La profesora McGonagall-

-Nos ha preguntado por ti cada vez que visita La Madriguera-

-Es cierto, dice que desea tener unas palabras contigo, y creo que deberías aceptar Harry, después de todo ahora es la directora de Hogwarts y la nueva líder de la Orden del Fénix y puede ayudarnos-

-Tal vez tienes razón…- le contesto no muy animado por la idea- ¿Y quien más quiere verme?

-¡Ah, esa es una sorpresa Harry- se apresuro a contestar Ron rápidamente mientras Hermione la miro con cara de "y tu estas así de arruinarla" mientras Harry por fortuna no noto nada de esto- Anda vámonos ya, que mi madre nos esta esperando para comer…-

-No Ron, ya les dije que no quiero que me acompañen- sentencio Harry no muy convencido de que funcionara, conocía muy bien a sus amigos así como ellos a el- además necesito empezar la búsqueda cuanto antes, solo pienso ir a Godric's Hollow antes a visitar la tumba de mis padres y ver si encuentro algo que me ayude-

-Vamos Harry- le espetó una molesta Hermione posando sus manos sobre su cadera- nosotros te acompañaremos a donde quiera que vallas por las buenas o por las malas, así que será mejor que lo aceptes. Además no ganaras nada con hacer las cosas tan precipitadamente sin pensarlas bien-

-Es cierto, creo que no deberías actuar sin saber que es lo que quiere McGonagall, no sabes que quiere decirte- agregó Ron

Harry pensó por un momento las cosas, de cierta forma tienen razón.

- "_Sobre todo con lo de su actuar precipitado, por esa actitud tuya ocurrieron varias desgracias"- _le espeto su conciencia-

Creo que si, además nada pierdo con descansar un poco y pensar muy bien las cosas, después de todo no sé ni por donde empezar- pensó Harry.

-De acuerdo, asistiré a la boda y hablare con la profesora- terminó diciendo Harry- Aunque tenga que verla de nuevo- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

-Entonces esta dicho-dijo Ron como si con eso terminara con el tema antes de que su amigo se arrepintiera-A propósito¿y tus cosas Harry?

-Eh…, ah si ahí están- dijo este un poco distraído, señalo con su varita el baúl y la jaula para quitar el hechizo que tenían y Ron pudiera verlas. Después bajo la cabeza sin dejar de pensar que la vería de nuevo y no sabría como reaccionar

-Entonces deja los mandos a tu cuarto en mi casa-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba al baúl dándole la espalda a Harry y Hermione mientras con un movimiento de varita las cosas desaparecían.

Hermione, que a diferencia de Ron, sabía en lo que pensaba su amigo y el porque miraba con tanto interés el suelo se acerco a él y lo abrazo para darle su apoyo.

-No te preocupes Harry, ella entenderá- le susurro al oído a Harry para que solo él la oyera- Aunque deberían hablar- agregó y se separó de él.

Harry sorprendido por estas últimas palabras de su amiga, levanto el rostro y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. "¿Deberíamos hablar? Tal vez, ya veremos…"

-Listo- dijo Ron volteando a ver a sus amigos sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedió ni de la actitud de ambos- Ahora tomemos nuestro transporte- y levanto la varita. Segundos después apareció el autobús Noctámbulo- A La Madriguera- Añadió rápidamente antes de que Stan, el conductor empezara a recitar su bienvenida mientras pagaba lo correspondiente a 3 personas.

Y sin saber que le esperaba en el segundo lugar que más le agradaba, Harry subió al autobús después de sus amigos sin saber que actitud tomaría y que resultado obtendría de las dos pláticas que tendría en ese lugar.

-Preferiría enfrentar de una vez a Voldemort a hablar con Ginny…- se decía Harry en sus pensamientos-… aunque en mejor hablar con ella y convencerla de que no me acompañe.

Era un paraje muy oscuro con una noche fría que no mostraba ni una sola estrella en el cielo. El aire del ambiente podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera, parecería que ningún ser vivo podría subsistir en semejante lugar, que ningún ser humano en su sano juicio se atrevería a estar ahí o siquiera aparecerse. Pero esto no evitaba la presencia de varios encapuchados, aparecidos de la nada, portando todos máscaras blancas y cubiertos totalmente por capas negras y gruesas, los cuales formaban un círculo alrededor de otros 2 encapuchados casi idénticos al resto gracias a las máscaras y capuchas excepto por un diferencia notoria: uno era mucho mas alto que el otro.

De pronto, y como si eso fuera posible, el ambiente se torno mucho más tétrico (N/A: aunque me quedo corto con esa palabra, no creen?) al aparecer de repente una tercera figura en el centro justo frente a los otros 2 encapuchados. Este recién llegado infundía temor, miedo y respeto (tal vez por el mismo terror) con solo su presencia, y esto se confirma cuando todos los presentes, incluidos los 2 del centro, hicieron una reverencia para después postrarse prácticamente con las mascaras pegadas al suelo, y quedar totalmente inmóviles.

-Bienvenidos mortífagos míos- Se escucho una voz siseante y tenebrosa proveniente del ser que aun permanecía de pie dando una mirada rápida a todos los mortífagos que formaban el círculo antes de que sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, se clavaran en los 2 que tenía enfrente.

-Y aquí están…- decía "feliz" (si a eso se le puede decir feliz con una voz asi)-…aquellos a los que les debemos nuestra reciente victoria y por ende la muerte del viejo "protector de los muggles" Albus Dumbledore.- Hubo un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar- Primero… tu levántate- De inmediato la figura señalada (la más alta) obedeció al instante- Severus Snape- decía Voldemort a manera de presentación (N/A: ya se que muchos lo quieren del otro lado del velo del departamento de misterios pero ya ven, "hierba mala nunca muere", o al menos es dura de eliminar XD)- aquel que incluso yo pensé me había traicionado y que muchos de los aquí presentes no confiaban, en el aun a sabiendas de que yo decidí hacerlo. Pero después de lo ocurrido a demostrado ser digno de servirme al ser el quien mato al viejo decrepito de Albus de quien por fin me he librado aunque…-Otra pausa mas larga y tensa que la anterior mientras Voldemort posaba su mirada sobre el otro mortífago al lado de Snape- De pie pequeño Malfoy- se había escuchado una voz mas endurecida aun haciéndola mas escalofriante aun.

La segunda figura se levanto temblorosa notablemente mirando al suelo.

-Y bien, este muchacho logro lo que ninguno de ustedes secta de incompetentes no logro en años, ya que gracias a el se pudo llevar acabo el pequeño asalto a Hogwarts y la muerte de mi "querido" Dumbledore. Debo admitir que incluso yo pensé que no lo lograría, pero aun así…- el silencio repentino mataba de miedo a Draco, aunque lo disimulaba lo mejor posible- …se suponía que TU debías matarlo, mas sin embargo no lo hiciste, por que?

El chico tembló aun más de pies a cabeza sin poder disimularlo mas, sabia que no podría cerrar su mente a Voldemort, aun no era tan bueno en Oclumancia, por lo que decidió decir la verdad… o al menos parte de ella.

-No me sentí capaz de hacerlo señor…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que solo los 3 del centro pudieron escuchar, Malfoy trago saliva y continuo-… mil perdones mi lord- dijo mientras se volvía a postrar ante Voldemort mientras sentía sobre el la roja mirada de Voldemort lo que le provocaba el peor miedo que jamás había sentido en su vida, lo cual duro, a su parecer, una eternidad.

-No te preocupes Draco- respondió el señor oscuro con un tono amable- sabia que eres muy joven para hacerlo y no te culpo (N/A: Voldemort amable? al menos todo lo amable que podría ser viniendo de el por increíble que parezca) con lo que conseguiste al introducir a mis mortífagos a Hogwarts basta… por ahora.

El chico sintió que el color (aunque poco) le volvía al cuerpo, su señor estaba agradecido a pesar de su falta, eso era suerte, algo que no se volvería a repetir, pero por ahora seguía con vida.

Voldemort volvió a dirigirse a todos los presentes- Uno menos señores, pero aun falta otro… Potter, lo cual no resultara difícil ya que me he quitado de encima a su querido director, aunque debo aceptar que el chico es escurridizo. Sin embargo este plan no tiene fallas, Pronto tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos y lo haré sufrir de tal forma que me suplicara por matarlo. Le daré la muerte que mas he ansiado desde hace 16 largos años. ¡Bien, pues ya saben que hacer, y no quiero la mas mínima falla!- Un grito escalofriante lleno el lugar y acto seguido, todos los mortífagos junto con su señor desparecieron tan rápido como llegaron de aquel lugar, el cual parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hola a todos, pues bien, aqui comienza esta mi primera historia, despues de que se publicara mi primer song fic "Yno se que paso", ya que mi gran amiga y gran autora mary (Dark Lady Evans) me hizo el favor de publicar hace un tiempo. Ahora me aventuro con esta historia, la cual seria algo asi como un intento del 7º y ultimo libro de la gran saga de Harry Potter. Mis mayores agradecimientos a Mary, sin ella no me hubiera decidido a intentar escribir una historia semejante (estaba muy indeciso al respecto) ya que ella es mi revisadora y musa oficial.**_

**_Mary, tu me isniraste para escribir mi primer capi, justo cuando te conectaste cierto dia me llego la inspiracion caida del cielo y ese mismo dia te pase el capi, lo reucerdas? MIL GRACIAS_**

**_Bueno, pues sin mas por el momento me despido esperando que la historia sea de su agrado y tambien haciendo notar el hecho de que por la escuela y el trabajo me sera dificial actualizar constantemente pero les juro que terminare esta historia y que sera lo mejor que pueda dar de mi, y si se me pasa simpre alguien estara para jalarme las orejitas_**

**_Hasta el proximo capitulo!_**


	2. La llegada y la primera sorpresa

LA LLEGADA Y LA PRIMERA SORPRESA

Harry agradecía que no haya tenido tiempo de merendar algo, ya que nada mas se sentó en un lugar del segundo piso del autobús al lado de Ron sintió como iba de un lado a otro y en todas direcciones, lo cual provocaba un mareo muy desagradable y un revoltijo en su estomago que lo único que pedía era bajarse ya; aunque no era la primera vez que usaba este medio aun no se había acostumbrado a los giros y frenadas bruscas del autobús mientras solo se apreciaban imágenes borrosas por la ventana debido a la inmensa velocidad del mismo. Pero al ver a Ron apunto de expulsar sustancias desagradables deseo que La Madriguera estuviese muy cerca ya.

Por fortuna para Harry y Ron, en menos de 5 minutos llegaron a su destino. Los amigos bajaron del autobús y Hermione le dio las gracias a Stan mientras los 3 veían desaparecer al autobús en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry se sintió feliz al ver aquella casa que parecía caerse en cualquier momento ya que ahí había pasado muchos momentos felices junto a los Weasley quienes lo trataban como a un miembro mas de la familia y el se sentía como tal. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando Ron le gritaba desde la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Harry no pudo dar ni 2 pasos dentro de la casa sin verse envuelto en un abrazo muy conocido para el:

-Ohhh, Harry cielo, que alegría me da verte-decía una mujer algo bajita y gordita.

-Gracias señora Weasley, pero podría dejarme respirar un poco?-Harry sentía que se moría de asfixia, como siempre que recibía uno de los ya conocidos abrazos de la mamá de Ron.

-Discúlpame Harry, pero comprende que estábamos muy preocupados por ti-decía Molly mientras soltaba a al chico y lo examinaba por todas partes- pero mira que delgado estas, ya ni me sorprende, en esa casa te matan de hambre. Pero pasa y siéntate, enseguida te sirvo de comer- y acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina llevándose a Harry por delante a base de empujones sin darle tiempo a Harry de hacer algo.

-Buenos días para ti también mamá, y gracias por el recibimiento- dijo Ron en tono sarcástico, lo que causo que Hermione le diera un ligero codazo al chico.

-Déjala Ron¡No ves que estaba muy preocupada por Harry! –le reprocho de mala gana- sobretodo después de lo que ocurrió con Dumb…- se cayo a media frase y sin decir más se fue rumbo a la cocina dejando al chico perplejo sin saber que decir.

-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres- pensó Ron para si mismo- y en especial a ella- dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina también.

Ya una vez los chicos en la cocina, la señora Weasley les sirvió su porción de comida dándole a Harry el triple de comida de lo que le dio a Ron y Hermione juntos (argumentando que tenía un aspecto débil y estaba muy delgado) mientras él les contaba como paso su última temporada (N/A Aun seguía agradeciendo a Merlín por ello) con los Dursley hasta que miro extrañado el resto de las sillas vacías alrededor de la mesa.

-Eh… y ¿dónde están el resto de los Weasley?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de más de la mitad de la familia de manera casual, sin embargo sus amigos adivinaban la verdadera pregunta que solo había disfrazado con la que oyeron.

-Oh- comenzó la Sra. Weasley- Arthur está en el ministerio arreglando un asunto sobre gnomos encantados que asustan a los muggles. Los gemelos están en su tienda, con eso de que planean expandirse internacionalmente… por cierto- dijo como recordando algo- estaban ansioso de que llegaras por que quieren platicar contigo.

-¿No sabe de que quieren hablarme?- pregunto Harry algo extrañado aunque comenzaba a imaginarse la razón o al menos, parte de ella.

-Ni idea cielo, estaban muy sospechosos con respecto a ello- Respondió la Sra. Weasley de forma pensativa y reaccionó de repente-Ah si, como te decía, Charlie está ultimando detalles en Bulgaria para que pueda llegar mañana por la tarde y Bill está trabajando en Gringotts, solo le darán un receso de un mes a partir del día de la boda, están muy ocupados en ese banco. Gracias a Merlín Bill se llevo a su prometida con el a que "conociega su lugag de tgabajo"- dijo imitando de manera muy graciosa a Fleur Delacour, la prometida de Bill.

Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír disimuladamente ante la imitación "perfecta de Flema" (según Hermione) hecha por la Sra. Weasley mientras que Harry recordaba a Fleur y todo lo que ocurrió en la Madriguera en su anterior estancia en el lugar. Aunque no evitaba pensar que aún no oía lo que quería saber. Y como si el destino lo hubiese predispuesto (N/A Doy muchos rodeos ¿no? pero es para mantener el ambiente además ¿cual destino si soy yo el que escribe no?) sucedió…

-Bueno y pues Ginny…- intento continuar la Sra. Weasley aunque fue interrumpida…

-Aquí estoy mamá- se escuchó una voz femenina (N/A Como canto celestial para Harry por cierto) muy dulce y algo soñolienta la cual paralizo por completo a Harry y lo hizo sentir (N/A después de casi tocar el cielo) una extraña combinación de sensaciones: se sentía alegre y miserable a la vez.

Después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad en la que nadie decía o hacía nada tomo valor sabrá Merlín de donde y volteo hacia las escaleras, de donde provino esa voz y quedo como hipnotizado al ver a la chica poco a poco de pies a cabeza. Se veía aun media dormida, (N/A Obvio si aun no se ha dado cuenta de si ¿presencia no creen?) vestida con una pijama color rosa pastel y con rosas rojas de estampado en toda la pieza, sus ojos castaños entrecerrados un poco, sus lindas pecas (solo para Harry claro) y su cabellera roja alborotada (signo claro de ser una Weasley), signos claros de que acababa de despertar aunque parecía tener los ojos algo rojos.

-_Genial, tal vez estuvo llorando y seguro que por tu culpa- _escucho su conciencia y no pudo evitar darle la razón haciendo sentir a Harry peor de lo que ya estaba –_Pero aun así…-_ empezó a pensar- se ve bellísima- completo en un susurro mientras se apodero de él esa sensación tan conocida que se siente como tener mariposas en el estomago pero más intensa -_Da gracias de que nadie te haya oído_.

-Al fin Ginny querida, estaba a punto de ir a despertarte- le reprendió la Sra. Weasley a la chica- Te estas levantando muy tarde últimamente, siéntate y desayuna antes de que tu hermano acabe con lo que queda de desayuno

Harry y Hermione veían como Ron se atragantaba comiéndose unas tostadas con mermelada que ya ni le cabían en la boca.

-Oye ni que fuera un tragón de primera- se defendió el susodicho después de pasarse de a milagro lo que tenía en la boca y acto seguido volvió a llenarse la boca de comida haciendo reír a todos.

-Buenos días Ginny- la saludo Hermione mientras veía a la chica bostezar.

-Bu… buenos dí… días Hermy- dijo Ginny entre bostezos y palabras.

-Buenos días hermanita- la saludó Ron después de volver a pasarse lo que tenía en al boca

-Solo tu sabes como haces semejante… obra- le dijo Hermione con un todo de total desagrado ante la actitud del chico.

-Pensé que estarías ya en el jardín pen…- comenzo Ron sin hacerle caso al comentario de su amiga aunque fue interrumpido.

-No Ron- intervino Ginny- pero no te preocupes que al rato me voy a…- se quedo muda con los ojos como platos al notar a la 4ª persona que estaba desayunando (N/A Ya ven, tan dormida estaba que ni se había dado cuenta, que malo soy).

Al cruzar sus miradas un segundo lo que a ambos les pareció (a Harry por segunda vez desde que vio a Ginny) una eternidad, por la cabeza de ambos pasaron mil y un ideas y pensamientos.

-Bue… buenos dias Gin…ny- dijo Harry en un tono muy bajo y muy nervioso.

-Harry- A penas se escuchó a Ginny decir ese nombre y acto seguido, subió las escaleras de regreso a su habitación dejando a todos perplejos, sobre todo a Harry.

-Si me disculpan- dijo Hermione, la cual fue la primera en reaccionar parándose de repente- gracias por el desayuno Sra. Weasley. Los veo luego chicos y subió las escaleras a paso veloz.

Después de que Ron hizo reaccionar a Harry y terminaron de desayunar ambos ayudaron a fregar los platos y cubiertos que usaron, los chicos subieron al cuarto de Ron, donde también dormiría Harry.

Llegaron hasta la habitación del pelirrojo y en cuanto entraron el susodicho fue directo a su armario sacando una revista al parecer de los Chudley Cannons y se sentó en la que sería la cama donde dormiría Harry. Mientras que el susodicho solo se quedo recargado de espaldas a la puerta miran a un punto fijo en la nada.

-Ven Harry- decía Ron entusiasmado- quiero enseñarte esta nueva rev…

-Me odia- lo interrumpió Harry con un dejo de tristeza desahogándose al fin con su amigo desde que llegaron, pero más aun desde que subieron de la cocina. Ron lo miro extrañado como diciendo "¿de que hablas?"- Tu hermana me odia- Aclaró Harry al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Ah no, no digas tonterías Harry- lo animo Ron cayendo en cuanta de la anterior actitud tan silenciosa de Harry- Es solo que no esperaba encontrarte en la cocina y le dio pena o que- ¿no la viste toda desarreglada?-pregunto Ron como si a Harry se le hubiese pasado ese detalla increíblemente- Ya sabes como son las mujeres…- prosiguió el chico al notar la ceja levantada de Harry-…cuando se dan cuenta que su ex… un hombre que no es familiar las vea así, y si no me crees debiste ver como se pusieron Hermione y Fleur cuando sin querer me asome a su habitación una mañana para avisarles que el desayuno estaba listo…-comentaba Ron de manera muy entusiasta, ya que para el había sido cómico- …y ellas estaban apenas levantadas junto con Ginny, solo que ella no se fue a tapar con las sabanas de la cama como ellas-Harry se vio claramente molesto con esto ultimo- tu comprenderás, como soy su hermano…-añadió rápidamente Ron al ver la cara de enfado de Harry- …todavía recuerdo como me sacaron a base de almohadazos, aunque ambas se veían hermosas- finalizó con tono ensoñador.

-Ya basta Ron- le espeto molesto Harry- bájate de tu nube y ayúdame ¿quieres?.

-Es que te preocupas de más.

-Ronnie tiene razón Harry- se escucho justo después de un par de plops.

Harry y Ron pegaron un brinco al ver aparecer de repente a los gemelos.

-Fred tiene razón amigo, solo dale tiempo al tiempo y verás- apoyo George a sus hermanos.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que NO HAGAN ESO?-les pregunto Ron furioso después de recuperarse de la impresión

-No te preocupes hermanito…-comenzó Fred

-Que tú y Harry pronto podrían hacer lo mismo- prosiguió George

-Eso, si pasan su examen de aparición-

-Fred, George- los saludo Harry con un apretón de manos después de recuperarse también del susto- que gusto me da verlos nuevamente.

-Más gusto nos da verte Harry por que…- comenzó Fred

-Justo contigo queremos hablar.

-Si, ya su madre me había adelantado algo, así que díganme ¿qué desean?-pregunto curioso Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama al lado de Ron.

-Pero tiene que ser a solos Harry- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-A no, yo me quedo-contraataco Ron.

-Si el se queda, de igual manera se lo diré así que ahorrenme el trabajo ¿quieren?- Lo apoyo Harry.

-Esta bien-cedió George con cara de fastidio.

-Si no queda de otra-comento Fred mirando algo muy interesante en el techo.

-¿Van a Hablar o no?- preguntó Harry impaciente,.

-Bueno…-comenzó Fred

-Venimos a ofrecerte…-continuó George

-Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta…

-Que seas nuestro socio corporativo…

-Dentro de industrias "Sortilegios Weasley"…

Ante este comentario tanto Harry como Ron llevaron sus quijadas hasta el suelo

-Para que uses nuestros productos gratis…-continuo George como si nada sonriendo ante la reacción de los chicos

-De cualquier sucursal que tengamos…

-Y obtengas parte de las ganancias…

-Proporcional a las acciones que tengas claro

-Así que toma esto-George le dio a Harry un paquete algo grande con un pergamino enrollado arriba de este, aunque Harry aun no reaccionaba del todo ante lo que acababa de oír.

-Se trata de nuestra nueva gamma de productos, la cual sale a la venta mañana- Aclaro Fred

-Pero di algo hombre, no te hemos hechizado ni nada por el estilo-dijo George tomando a Harry por los hombros y sacudiéndolo al igual que Fred lo hacía con Ron.

-Los hemos perdido Fred- excalmo George alarmado

-Ni hablar- Fred apunto a ambos chicos con su varita y…-¡Aguamenti!

-¡Oigan, eso no era necesario! les grito Ron furioso mientras se quitaba del chorro de agua y se exprimía la ropa.

Harry reacciono después del chorro de agua aunque no reparaba aun en que estaba empapado.

-O no chicos…-comenzó a decir Harry

-Vamos Harry, además te dijimos que no aceptábamos una negativa por respuesta- lo interrumpió George

-Además-lo apoyo Fred- gracias a ti nuestro sueño de SW es ahora una realidad.

-Así que abre el pergamino de una vez y firma el contrato que te hace accionista…

-Que nosotros nos encargamos del resto mandando tu dinero directo a Gringotts.

Harry se quedo callado mirando a los gemelos pensando que iba a decir ahora, mientras tomaba el pergamino y lo examinaba sin abrirlo. Pero de pronto recordó a su amigo Ron y volteo a mirarlo para preguntarle pero se trago su pregunta al ver la cara entristecida de su amigo a pesar de que este miraba interesante los cordones de sus zapatos y cayo en cuenta de que pasaba por su cabeza dándole una gran idea…

-De acuerdo, acepto.- Se dirigió Harry a los gemelos y estos empezaron a dar gritos y saltos de alegría aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Ron, "Bien aquí voy, ya no hay marcha atrás" pensó- Pero…- y como si esta palabra fuese un Petrificus Totales o algo por el estilo los gemelos pusieron caras serias y se volvieron a sentar mirando a Harry-… tengo mis condiciones en vista de que no me dejaron negarme.-termino tratando de no verse inseguro esperando la reacción de los gemelos.

-Pero no te quedes callado hombre y dispara de una vez que…- le animo a continuar George

-…Ya esperábamos algo así si aceptabas así que dispara-concluyo Fred.

-Bien- comenzó el chico de ojos esmeraldas mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta.- Solo se trata de una cosa con respecto a mis acciones, y así como ustedes yo tampoco acepto un no por respuesta-el chico suspiro antes de continuar- En fin, quiero dividir las acciones que me darán en 4 parte iguales, las donaría del todo pero eso de plano no lo aceptarían así que quiero eso, que habrán 3 cuentas nuevas en Gringotts donde se colocaran las 3 partes que estoy cediendo y que dichas cuentas sean a nombre de…-miro directo a los ojos azules de Ron, callándose de repente el cual había levantado la mirada desde que Harry comenzó a mencionar su condición, haciendo que el chico de repente se le iluminaran los ojos al adivinar, o al menos querer creer cual era uno de esos nombres- Como decía, las 3 cuentas estarán a los nombres de Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y…-se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir poniéndose rojo mientras que Ron brincaba de alegría por lo que acababa de oír aunque de repente pareció darse cuenta de algo y se volvió a sentar serio ante la incredulidad mal disimulada de los gemelos- y la tercera la harán a mi nombre, ya después, yo le daré la llave a la persona.-Concluyo rápidamente y sin tomar aire.

-Pero Harry…-protestaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Pero nada-los interrumpió el aludido- y si todavía se niegan o por si no cumplen con mi condición buscare a Umbridge para venderle las acciones por un knut

Fred puso cara de asco ante la sola mención del anterior nombre mientras que George tenía una cara como si tuviera enfrente a la aludida y peor aun se pusieron al comenzar imaginarse la de cosas que haría la cara se sapo con lesas acciones.

-Ok Harry, en vista de que no nos diste salida aceptamos-aceptó derrotado Fred mientras Fred aun no quitaba la cara de asco.

-Pero necesitamos que firmes el contrato para hacer todo, incluyendo lo que nos pediste- aclaro resignado George volviendo en si, mientras le pasaba a Harry una pluma y algo de tinta.

Acto seguido Harry tomo lo que le daba George y firmo el contrato y se lo dio a Fred, dando así el trato por cerrado.

Los gemelos se despidieron de Harry y Ron diciéndoles que los verían pronto y después de un par de plops desaparecieron para a continuación escuchar gritos provenientes de la cocina.

-¡AHHHH! CON QUE SON USTEDES¿Cuántas VECES LE HE DICHO QUE NO ME HAGAN ESO? PAR DE…- Se escuchaba a la Sra. Weasley con un sonido parecido a un metal chocando contra algo entre cada palabra sin oír el resto ya que Ron había puesto un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto para después intentar salir por la puerta, aunque se quedo mirando muy intensamente el pomo de la puerta mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos.

-¿Qué tienes Ron?- pregunto Harry extrañado al ver que Ron no se movía de la puerta- Pensé que estarías más feliz por lo que les dije a tus hermanos de…

-Yo no quiero ese dinero Harry, no lo quiero…- lo corto Ron hablando suave y rápido como temiendo que su amigo le gritase de repente pero prosiguió- así que búscate a alguien que lo necesite y acepte como mi mamá o G…

-No Ron, ese dinero es para ti por que yo así lo quiero… Y no pienses que es por que te tengo lástima o por alguno de esos pensamientos tan tuyos cuando se trata de dinero- Harry veía preocupado a su amigo, se temía una reacción así de Ron después de todo, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo aceptar su oferta y agregó- Además… eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así¡imagínate! si así te pones con esto como reaccionaras cuando te diga que he decidido también heredarte parte de mi fortuna si no sobrevivo a Voldemort

Ron se estremeció visiblemente ante la sola mención del nombre y tragó en seco.

-No digas ese nombre- de repente reaccionó a lo que había dicho Harry dejando su quijada por el suelo por segunda vez en el día- ¿Q… que… qué dijiste?- preguntó Ron tartamudeando nerviosamente aun sin creer lo que había escuchado mientras hacía como que se destapaba los oídos.

-Que como te pondrías, aunque ya lo vi, cuando te dijera que pensaba heredarte parte de mi fortuna cuando… falte.

-¿E… en s… serio?- preguntó aún un incrédulo Ron

-Claro, pienso repartirlo de igual forma que las acciones de SW, solo que la parte que me correspondería seria un poco mas grande y sería para tu madre.

-¡PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS ESO!-gritó de repente Ron, pero se calmo un poco al ver el susto que le dio a su amigo ante su reacción- Por que tu no morirás…-agregó rápido y sin pensar- sino ese mal nacido de Vol… Volde… ¡de Voldemort!

Ahora la quijada que por segunda vez andaba visitando el suelo por segunda vez en el día era la de un Harry impacto por que su amigo al fin pronunciara aquel nombre, aunque al reparar en la cara de pánico de Ron, que tenía las manos en la boca detuvo su impulso por felicitarlo ante tal avance y pasar ese hecho por alto.

-Lo hará aun así, no sabes lo que pueda pasar y…- dijo mientras revisaba rápidamente la habitación con los ojos-…mejor ¿porque no me muestras el artículo?-pregunto mientras tomaba la revista que había tomado Ron al entrar a la habitación y que ahora estaba en la cama intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron anonadado ante todo lo que había escuchado pero poso sus ojos en la revista y lo anterior paso a segundo plano justo como Harry esperaba-¡Ah sí! el articulo- dijo mirando la revista por la que había hecho subir a Harry al la habitación- Mira, este artículo…-comenzó a describir Ron emocionado mientras tomaba la revista que le ofrecía Harry y comenzaba a ojearla-…se trata de…

Y así siguieron charlando amenamente sobre Quidditch y como han pasado sus vacaciones hasta el momento mientras acomodaban las cosas de Harry hasta que alguien entro en la habitación aparentemente con prisa puesto que no reparo ni en tocar la puerta sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Mamá dice que bajen a comer antes de que los gemelos devoren todo- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama vacía de Ron de una manera alarmantemente tranquila según Harry mientras ellos permanecían quietos por la repentina intrusión y se le quedaron viendo quietos como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa-¡Pero muévanse par de tortugas!- dijo de manera alegre y entusiasta parándose de golpe y quitándole a Ron unos calcetín rojo y uno azul y a Harry una capa suave y fina y arrojando las cosas a la cama al lado de los chicos donde había más cosas mientras Harry admiraba de pies a cabeza la esbelta figura de la chica resaltada por el atuendo que llevaba: una blusa azul claro "algo" ceñida y corta dejando al descubierto la parte baja de su estómago y unos shorts muggles cortos más ceñidos que la blusa dejando ver unas bien torneadas piernas. _"Las vacaciones hacen maravilla con ella"_ pensó el chico mientras parecía que de seguir así, habría una inundación de líquidos bucales en la habitación (N/A: que exagerado soy… pero ahí que meter un poco de humor y de todo).

Ginny aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la cara del chico empujo a ambos hacia la puerta ante el enfado de Ron por tratarlos así cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos cuando ya iban a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras se oían pasos bajando rápidamente las escaleras se abría lentamente la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y alguien entraba cuidadosamente sin cerrarla para pocos segundo después salir con un bulto pequeño debajo del brazo y se dirigía corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible alejándose de las escaleras por donde momentos antes habían bajado los ocupantes de dicha habitación.

La comida transcurrió rápido entre las bromas de los gemelos (los cuales se quedaron "voluntariamente" a fuerzas gracias a su madre después de los daños causados con su aparición en la cocina) principalmente teniendo a Ron como blanco principal aunque solo su madre se salvo de cualquier tipo de broma.

Esto hacía que Ron tuviese un color de cara que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los tomates y/o su propia cabellera. El chico seguía rojo a pesar de los infructuosos intentos de Hermione por calmarlo además de la reprendida que les daba la Sra. Weasley a los gemelos, lo que provocaba el efecto contrario ya que parecían que solo les daban más cuerda para seguir con sus bromas argumentando en las mas pesadas que solo probaban sus nuevos productos ante las risas disimuladas pero constantes de Harry y Ginny al ver la escena, claro, cuando no estaban viéndose el uno al otro volviendo a mirar la cómica escena cuando se veían sorprendidos por el objeto que hacía que cada uno se sonrojara levemente (N/A: me doy cuenta que de repente soy muy rollero, jejeje), hasta que…

-Con su permiso- dijo Ginny de repente e incorporándose de su asiento de igual manera, haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione (la cual ya había desistido de calamar a Ron) voltearan sorprendidos a verla y empezaban a preocuparse mientras la chica salía presurosa hacia el patio de la casa dejando a ambos chicos atónitos, más a Harry claro, ya que Hermione tenía una cara de "ya se había tardado".

Cuando Harry y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas después de que la puerta por donde salio Ginny se cerrara de nuevo Harry vio como Hermione vocalizaba un aplastantemente (a su parecer) claro "Habla con ella de una vez".

Después de un momento de duda el chico decide salir de la cocina en busca de Ginny sin decir nada aunque no hacía falta ya que solo Hermione lo había visto pararse y salir por la puerta antes abierta por la pelirroja ante la discusión de los 4 Weasleys que permanecían en la cocina.

Harry salió al patio, que le pareció más extenso que nunca, sobretodo por la alta hierba que había en el lugar sin saber hacia donde ir. De pronto recordó un comentario que hizo Ron poco después de haber llegado: "el árbol", pensó y rápidamente, al principio al menos, después aminoro el paso para no hacer ruido mientras por su mente pasaban preguntas como "_¿Qué diablos le digo?_", "_¿Cómo se sentirá?_" y por último "_¿Pero que hago, hablo o no con ella de una vez?_". Detuvo el paso al divisar un árbol frondoso y solitario a unos 7 metros de donde se encontraba y alrededor de este no había hierba alta como en el resto del jardín, lo cual Harry agradeció rápidamente, ya se estaba molestando con el sabor a pasto de su boca.

Miró detenidamente el sitio para encontrarse con una figura semi-recostada sobre el tronco del árbol apoyando en este su cabeza y parte de su espalda, parecía admirar el cielo rojo que tenía enfrente, pero de repente bajo el rostro y lo escondió entre sus brazos, y como si esto le hubiera dado a Harry una respuesta a su última pregunta dio media vuelta para volver a la Madriguera.

Había dado solo unos pasos cuando volteo para mirar donde estaba la chica y se deslumbro ante la hermosa vista que tenía, se veía linda sentada así, a pesar de que claramente estaba llorando, con la brisa refrescante ondulándole un poco su cabellera de fuego y con el atardecer en su mejor momento como un hermoso fondo a la imagen _"lastima que no tengo una cámara¿pero que dices, ve y hazlo, también a ti te hace falta platicar al menos, al menos haz que no llore más"_.

Y como si las últimas palabras de su subconsciente fueran una poción de valor o algo así, (N/A: entiéndase, el último empujoncito) giro sus talones sobre sí mismo hasta quedar totalmente de frente a la escena., dio un largo suspiro, como para terminar de armarse del valor que nunca llegó, se encamino en silencio hacia aquel árbol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hola a todos! Pues aqui me tienen continuando con esta historia que apenas le encuentro pies y cabeza. además de esperar las maldiciones en cuanto terminen este capi por que incluso yo me quede picado con lo que sucedera con mi pareja favorita (y estoy seguro que la de muchos de ustedes queridos lectores) aunque a estas alturas no se bien que hacer y tendre que decidirme para seguir con la historia._**

**_Por otra parte, le doy nuevamente las gracias a mi hermanita, musa y revisionita (todos estos titulos totalmente legales y formales) DARK LADY EVANS Niña hermosa, sin ti yo no seguiria aqui MUCHAS GRACIAS.Y tambien queiro aporvechar para agradecer aun par de niñas que en lo personal las nombraría un duo dinamico (que no estoy seguro de queescriabn en esta página) y que son unas excelentes autoras:CLO y DAF gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y de animo, porque aunque no lo crean me han servido de mucho._**

**_Y sin más que agregar, además de que seguro ya los aburri con mis dedicatorias me despido hasta el siguiente capi (si sigo con vida y neuronas para escribirlo) que promete ser interesantisimo y solo pido un favor ¡DEJEN CRITICAS PLEASE!_**


	3. Entre pláticas y algo más

ENTRE PLÁTICAS… Y ALGO MÁS

Era una de las tardes más hermosas que alguien podría apreciar, un hecho inusual sobre todo después de los acontecimientos tan oscuros que se cernían sobre el mundo mágico después de que uno de los magos más grandes y bondadosos de toda la historia: Albus Dumbledore muriera a finales del curso escolar pasado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería dejando una gran incertidumbre con respecto al futuro. Pero este mago no se había ido sin antes mostrarle al "Niño que vivió" la única forma de derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort, siendo ellos 2 las personas que han llegado más lejos que cualquiera en averiguarlo.

A lo lejos, en un paraje en los alrededores del pueblo Ottery Saint Catchpole se encontraba una casa de aspecto destartalado que parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, más específicamente en el "jardín" de dicha casa es donde alguien envuelto en las sombras que le aportaba el extenso bosque dentro del cual se escondía, observa a un chico, poseedor de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y de una cabellera negra indomable: Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" caminando con paso ligero, como temiendo pisar alguna mina, hacia un árbol frondoso y solitario en medio de aquel jardín.

En el tronco de dicho árbol se encontraba semi-recostada una chica de cabellara roja como el fuego y de ojos castaños, lo cual en esos momentos no se podía apreciar ya que la aludida: Ginny Weasley, mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus brazos sollozando en silencio y temblando ligeramente a causa de la baja temperatura, característica de la noche que se acercaba, y de leve brisa que se cernía sobre el lugar haciendo ondear un poco su cabello.

Harry se acercaba poco a poco hacia aquel árbol donde se hallaba la chica, de la cual se había dado cuenta que amaba hacía poco, para ser más específicos durante su último curso en Hogwarts pero que por azares del destino, y también por decisión del propio Harry (sobre todo por esto último) se habían separado de una manera "tranquila" pero que ahora no era esa la situación. Mientras el chico pensaba en todo esto y más seguía acercándose en un total silencio hasta que llego al árbol quedándose totalmente inmóvil, justo en el extremo opuesto de esta a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Después de un par de minutos, que a Harry le parecieron la segunda eternidad del día (N/A: Para refrescar la memoria, la primera fue en el desayuno) rodeo el árbol en un total silencio y casi sin respirar hasta quedar de frente a la pelirroja, la cual seguía como si nada ya que al parecer el chico había logrado su objetivo: que no se percatara de su presencia.

Tratando de que el momento en que la chica notara su presencia se alargara todo lo posible, se coloco en cuclillas justo enfrente de ella separados por una muy corta distancia mientras la pelirroja seguía sollozando.

Harry volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación dual; por un lado estaba alegre de ver que el amor de su vida se encontraba ahí, con el, pero sobre todo a salvo; aunque por el otro lado se sentía el hombre más miserable del planeta ya que si la chica lloraba y se veía triste solo existía una razón, él; por él lloraba, él era el culpable del malestar de Ginny e hizo lo único que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento para aminorar aunque sea un poco su sufrimiento…

Nunca pensé verlo tan pronto, después de nuestra última plática, que aunque no se lo demostré para no hacerlo sentir peor de lo que seguro ya se sentía por tomar esa decisión, me dolió mucho, tanto que ahora que lo vi, pasaron por mi mente todos los recuerdos de los bellos momentos que tuvimos mientras estábamos juntos. Pero, si aun no se ha ido… pronto lo hará.

No puedo creer la ironía… toda mi vida, desde que recuerdo había idolatrado al "niño que vivió" hasta que lo conocí en persona a mis 10 años aquella ocasión en que el visitaba por primera vez el anden 9 ¾. Luego, todas esas aventuras que vivió y algunas que incluso compartió conmigo mientras sufría mucho, ya que él solo me veía como "la hermanita de su mejor amigo", de no ser por la ayuda de Hermione… de no ser por el cambio que me sugirió y seguí tal vez Harry nunca hubiera descubierto a la mujer enamorada que había en mí durante mi quinto año, justo después de ganar la copa de Quidditch cuando nos besamos por primera vez sintiéndome desde ese momento la mujer mas feliz del mundo, hasta que… que Snape nos traicionó.

Pero ahora no se ni que sucede… ¿Pero qué?

Un momento… este, este calor repentino tan inusual, estos brazos tan especialmente cálidos… No, no puedo creerlo¡no quiero creerlo!... Pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo, abro los ojos levanto la mirada apenas un poco para confirmar mis sospechas al observar a un costado mío una cabellera alborotada negra azabache.

Él, Harry, mi amor, estas aquí… conmigo, abrazándome cuando más falta me hacía tenerte cerca y brindándome ese calor y tranquilidad que solo tú puedes transmitirme.

-Ha…rry…-empiezo a articular aunque después no salen más palabras de mi boca, tantas cosas que quiero decir y ahora…

-Shhh, no digas nada- le oigo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- lamento hacerte pasar por esto Gin- noto un ligero temblor en él claro de su nerviosismo- Sé que fue una gran impresión para ti verme, sobretodo después de nuestra última plática cuando…- su temblor aumenta y surge un silencio incómodo, mientras mi mente trata de asimilar lo que esta ocurriendo-…ese día en Hogwarts, pero creeme, no estaba en mis planes venir…

Otro silencio incómodo pero ¿cómo que no pensaba venir? entonces… no entiendo bien aunque… siento un repentino hueco en mi corazón y un nudo enorme en la garganta de solo pensarlo… tal vez era para no verme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Qué diablos acabo de decir! Creo que en mi desesperación por justificarme para aliviarla un poco he dicho algo que la molesto o la hizo sentir peor, la conozco y no me lo puede ocultar.

-… que… quería empezar mi búsqueda este mismo día, solo esperaba a terminar de cumplir con el deseo de…- aun no puedo nombrarlo, siempre siento como una pelota enorme en mi garganta cuando quiero nombrarlo, siento que al hacerlo abre aceptado que ya no… que ya no esta aquí… conmigo. Al parecer ella lo nota por que al fin responde a mi abrazo estrechándome entre sus brazos -…tenía que quedarme con mis tíos hasta cumplir los 17 años y después pensaba irme solo, pero tu hermano y Hermione me hallaron y me "convencieron" de venir.

Otro silencio, ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantos van y la noción del tiempo, que después de todo no importa ya que solo disfruto de ella, de su suave aroma florido tan característico de ella y aspirándolo lentamente mi corazón se llena de alegría; después de todo ella es mi vida y por eso mismo tengo que alejarme no quiero perderla ahora que se que la a…

-Te amo Harry- escucho a mi Gin sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras una alegría incontenible me llena al comprender lo que me acababa de decir y lo confirmo al sentir como intensifica su abrazo –y…y…- me ama, aún me ama después de lo que ha pasado, me ama al igual que yo a ella, pero… tengo que dejarte Gin, por tu bien no puedo corresponderte ahora, hasta que no corras peligro y eso solo será cuando acabe con Tom. Aunque me este quemando por dentro no puedo, tengo que ser fuerte, no soportaría que también te fueras, no tu… por eso necesito concentrarme en mi misión…

Justo en ese momento, la figura que aun se mantenía oculta entre las sombras del bosque y observaba atentamente a los 2 chicos abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente unos ojos color verde esmeralda y penetrantes que se posaron inmediatamente en Harry para inmediatamente murmurar algo en un lenguaje extraño surgiendo de repente una brisa ligera pero agradable la cual se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaban los chicos abrazados aun…

Los pensamientos de Harry, al sentir la extraña pero reconfortante brisa, cambiaron abruptamente (por increíble que suene) hacia un recuerdo muy reciente, mas sin embargo ya casi olvidado por el chico…

_**Flash Back**_

-Sin sus Horcruxes, Voldemort será un mortal con un alma mermada y disminuida. No olvides sin embargo, que aunque su alma pueda ser dañada más allá de la posibilidad de reparo, su cerebro y su poder mágico permanecerán intactos. Se requerirán unas habilidades poco comunes para poder para matar a un mago como Voldemort, incluso sin sus Horcruxes.

- Pero yo no tengo habilidades poco comunes y poder - dijo Harry antes de poder refrenarse.

- Sí, los tienes -dijo firmemente Dumbledore. – Tienes un poder que Voldemort no ha tenido nunca. Puedes…

- ¡Lo sé! – dijo Harry impaciente. – ¡Puedo amar! Con mucha dificultad pudo pararse a sí mismo antes de añadir - ¡Gran negocio!

- Sí Harry, puedes amar - dijo Dumbledore, que parecía como si supiera perfectamente bien lo que Harry se había guardado de decir. – Lo cual, dado todo lo que te ha pasado, es algo grande y remarcable. Eres demasiado joven todavía como para saber cuan inusual eres Harry.

- Así que… Cuando la profecía dice que tendré "poderes que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce", sencillamente significa… ¿amor? – preguntó Harry sintiéndose un poco descorazonado.

-Sí… Sencillamente amor - dijo Dumbledore.- pero Harry, nunca olvides que...

-… ¡Estás protegido en resumen por tu capacidad de amar! – dijo Dumbledore en voz alta. – ¡La única protección que posiblemente funcione contra un ansia de poder como la de Voldemort! A pesar de todas las tentaciones que has soportado, todo el sufrimiento, has permanecido puro de corazón, tan puro como eras a los once años…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Dentro de La Madriguera las cosas eran igual de tensas para un par de chicos que se encargaban de fregar los platos y utensilios que usaron los habitantes de la casa mientras que los gemelos se encontraban cumpliendo el "castigo" impuesto por la Sra. Weasley por la razón de siempre (las bromas que hacían los gemelos).

-Oye Hermione…-llamaba el pelirrojo a la aludida, a la cual saco de sus pensamientos dirigiendo la mirada de la ventana que llevaba admirando desde que se quedaron solos, (adivinen lo k veía) hacia Ron incitándolo a que prosiguiera-…por que no me ayudas?- pregunto el chico sabiendo su reacción.

-Por que lo que falta es de la parte que te toca-respondió la castaña creyendo k se trataba de algo mas importante- así que no seas flojo y acaba de una vez!- le espeto de manera imperativa.

-Tampoco te pongas asi!- se defendió el chico en un tono supuestamente dolido- además ya acabe- y dicho esto dejo el ultimo plato limpio en una de las gavetas que tenia enfrente, la cerro para después ir a sentarse al lado de la chica a una distancia prudente.

-Ay Ron! por que me haces enfadar a cada rato?- pregunto Hermione con un tono que expresaba melancolía y reproche mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana, aunque después de unos segundo sintió un calor repentino y reconfortante que provenía de la mano que tenía en la mesa…

-Por que te ves aún más hermosa cuando estas molesta…-le respondió Ron-…y más si es conmigo…-agregó en un susurro más para sí mismo ya que al parecer la castaña no lo oyó- sin darse cuenta el ojiazul había tomado las mano de Hermione tomando de repente un color rojo en el rostro para igualar el que la chica tenia en ese instante-de hecho…- continúo armándose de valor mientras tomaba de una manera sorprendentemente delicada (si recuerden que hablamos del insensible Ron aunque ya no lo parece verdad?) el rostro de Hermione para que así quedaran cada uno perdido en la profundidad de los ojos del otro-…para mi siempre te ves hermosa Hermy- termino el chico aun sin creer el mismo lo que pasaba (y menos Hermy).

Ron sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho, le temblaban mucho las piernas y las manos, aunque no mucho, mostrando el nerviosismo que experimentaba en aquel momento; dudando aún si debía seguir a su corazón y dejar atrás toda esa inseguridad de años. Pero algo en los ojos de Hermione, un brillo repentino en ellos le recordó que tal vez no tendría otra segunda oportunidad después de lo que había pasado justo hace 2 días…

_**Flash Back**_

Los 3 jóvenes de la casa (léase Ron, Hermione y Ginny) se encontraban en la alcoba del primero arreglándolo todo ya que habían planeado que, como en anteriores ocasiones, Harry dormiría junto con su amigo en un par de días. Aunque Ginny no se veía muy animada (entiendan que andaba melancólica la chica y con lagrimas sutiles ya) por lo que…

-Creo que iré a ayudar a mamá con la comida Ron- y sin esperar respuesta alguna la pelirroja salio de la habitación dejando una situación algo…tensa detrás.

-Oye, Hermione- comenzó diciendo Ron, que estaba sentado en la que sería la cama de Harry y con la mirada perdida en el piso rompiendo así el incómodo silencio que ya llevaba varios minutos- Crees en verdad que tengamos alguna posibilidad de encontrar los Horcruxes?...-Hermione se le quedo viendo a su amigo sorprendida por la pregunta-…quiero decir, no sabemos mucho de eso, además, ya no contamos con el apoyo de Dumbledore, como lo tenía Harry.

-No puedo creerlo Ron!-le espeto enojada su amiga (enojada por que? pensó Ron)- tu hermana acaba de salir llorando y tu piensas en esas cosas, me doy cuenta que sigues siendo alguien de muy poco tacto- agrego en voz más baja para si misma y mirando ahora hacia el piso y dándole la espalda a Ron, aunque el chico la escuchó perfectamente.

-Te equivocas Hermy…- susurro el chico al oído Hermione la cual se estremeció al sentir el aliento tan calido de Ron demasiado cerca de su oído y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la rodeo entre sus brazos volteándola de tal manera que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Ese era el momento, ya no había marcha atrás; (ya se que es repentino pero recordemos que Ron es impulsivo y no había terceros, xfin!) ambos sentían muy de cerca el aliento, la mirada, el cuerpo del otro, del amor de su vida. Hermione estaba viviendo todas las emociones desde el miedo a la felicidad –_Solo un poco más_- pensaba la chica mientras un brillo en sus ojos aparecía, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el chico. Que fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos-_Al_ _fin probare esos labios tan soñados y tan ansiados_- pensaba el chico, pero cuando ya era un roce de labios se detuvo (si ya se soy malo).

-Hermione yo…-(ya no describo más emociones asi que se los dejo a imaginación propia)-…yo te…

-Oye Ron!- se escucho el grito del Sr. Weasley que de inmediato entro súbitamente a la habitación del mencionado encontrando a dos tomates, digo dos chicos parados frente a el mirando hacia el suelo muy apenados, cosa que por la algarabía que traía no noto-sabes cuándo llega Harry Ron? Es que deseo mostrarle esto para que me enseñe a usarlo- dijo mostrándoles a los chicos lo que parecía ser un Game Boy muy viejo y destartalado- se lo compre a un niño del pueblo por 20 billetes muggles, puedes creerlo?

-Harry llega en 2 días papá- la cara de felicidad del Sr Weasley era tan grande como la frustración de Ron en esos momentos.

-Entonces lo veré pasado mañana- y sin decir más cerro la puerta tras de sí dejando a Ron maldiciendo por olvidar poner el seguro mágico.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ron… yo…-se escucha la voz de la castaña sacando al Ron de su ensueño volviendo a aquel maravilloso momento (pero como todo tiene un final y soy muy malo XD)….

-Impedimenta!- se oye la voz de un chico que grita a las afueras de la casa sobresaltando a los "tortolos" para a continuación temer por la persona que lanzo el hechizo.

-Ese fue Harry?-pregunta Ron cuando se despego de Hermione (lamentablemente para el y deseando que Harry estuviese 3 metros bajo tierra).

-Era el- afirmo la castaña notando el tono rojo en las mejillas de Ron y sintiendo las suyas igual (imagínense el flash back)-Ron!-exclama abrumada recordando algo-Ginny estaba con Harry afuera!- termina de forma preocupada por su amiga.

-Tu te quedas aquí y no salgas hasta que regrese- dijo Ron mientras le arrebataba a la chica su varita que ya tenia en las manos lista para salir (recordemos k Ron sigue en sus 5 minutos de caballerosidad XD) y sin esperar a empezar una discusión con la chica (increíble no, pero el momento no era para eso) salio directo al patio para encontrar a Ginny usando el árbol de escudo mientras Harry salía de la parte del bosque de donde provino la brisa y sin mirar al pelirrojo se dirigía con la chica.

-Pero que sucedió aquí Harry?- inquirió un Ron preocupado cuando llego hasta el árbol

-No lo se Ron, no lo se- se escucho a un intranquilo pero extrañamente sereno Harry mientras se levantaba, para luego ayudar a Ginny.

**_Hola a todos! Primero que nada una disculpa por la larga espera, tuve que ausentarme por las presiones de la escuela y el trabajo pro he vuelto con un capitulo muy interesante para muchos. Agradecimientos a mi musa y revisionista Dark Lady Evans por habere ayudado en una parte en la que me habia atorado por 2 semanas, ya ven que cuando la inspiracion se va no hay nada k hacer. Y tambien a Diane Alice que me apremio ultimamente para bajar este capi. Espero que el sigueinte capi este listo en estos dias para compensar mi tardanza jeje, saludos a todo y por favor DEJEN CRITICAS PLEASE!_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo capi si es que sigo con vida para ello. BYE_**


	4. Más pláticas y más sorpresas

MÁS PLÁTICAS Y... MÁS SORPRESAS

-Por Merlín!-fue así como se rompió la tranquilidad en la plática de 4 chicos en la cocina de la Madriguera que llevaba 15 minutos desde que ocurrió el incidente en el jardín-Se encuentran bien cielo?- preguntaba la señora Weasley al borde de su segundo colapso nervioso en el día (recordemos el susto k le dieron los gemelos, jeje) mientras parecía hacerles una revisión tal como un policía muggle en busca de algún objeto peligroso tanto a Ginny como a Harry- Pero no me mientan!-exclamo al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal como si debiera ser al contrario y ante la insistencia de los chicos (ya rojos de pena pero más Harry aunque los 2 competían en colores con la cabellera de los Weasley, jijiji) de que estaban bien.

-Ya mamá, ellos están bien, de lo contrario ya te lo hubiéramos dicho- decía Ron mientras tomaba a su madre de las manos y la alejaba de los chicos que agradecieron la ayuda- aparte interrumpiste el relato de lo que paso!- agrego haciendo notar su molestia por lo dicho, y para no variar…

-Ya Ron, tu madre tiene derecho a preocuparse, estamos hablando de su única hija mujer y de Harry!- (adivinen quien dijo esto, XD)

-Pero……-Y mientras Ron se olvida de su madre (para desgracia de Harry y Ginny) empieza así una de las ya clásicas y hasta desesperantes peleas entre castaña y pelirrojo.

Y así transcurrieron algunos minutos en los que la pelea seguía mientras Harry y Ginny trataban inútilmente de llamar su atención puesto que Molly seguía con sus súper-extremas-precauciones para con los chicos agotando sus últimas reservas de paciencia. Pero como si Merlín hubiese escuchado el deseo que ambos pidieron al mismo tiempo, (aunque nunca lo supieran)…

WOOOSHH!- se escucha después de salir una luz verde de la chimenea dando paso a una muy indignada McGonagall ante la escena que presenciaba. Pero antes de que sucediera algo…

-Profesora!-exclamo Harry en un auténtico grito con un tono de alegría y suplica a la vez mientras se libraba de la señora Weasley y con esto se hizo un silencio sepulcral inaudito- que gusto verla- valla que en ese momento era sincero ya que por ella se libro de la situación pero… recordó el porque de su presencia en el lugar lo cual se noto en su rostro.

-También es bueno verle sano y salvo Potter-decía la profesora como si estuviesen en clases- sobretodo por que me interesa mucho hablar con usted…- detuvo su plática mirando a donde se encontraban unos atónitos Ron y Hermione- a solas… continua volviendo con Harry- aunque se que terminara contándoselo todo a sus amigos es preferible que primero decida usted. Molly…- agrego ante una perpleja Sra. Weasley- gracias por el aviso…- y ahora- miro a la ultima persona en la habitación (y en la casa puesto k los gemelos lograron huir de su madre) y sonrió débilmente-…podrían dejarnos a solas por favor.

-Bien, todos para afuera!- reacciono así Molly para sacar a los 3 chicos aun atónitos mientras comenzaban a alegar cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a un muy incómodo Harry aunque ahora sabía como averiguo McGonagall donde encontrarlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Veo como la profesora toma asiento en una de las mesas y me invita a tomar asiento frente a ella y así lo hago.

-Bien Harry…- huy esto es demasiado serio e importante como para que me llame por mi nombre-…como sabrás, las cosas se han complicado mucho aunque he tratado de arreglar y llevar bien los asuntos tanto para abrir Hogwarts este año como para mantener unida a la Orden del Fénix…- o rayos, ya empezamos mal aunque no creo que mejore el asunto, mejor me mantengo serio-… como seguramente te habrá informado o informara la señorita Granger, el mundo mágico esta aterrorizado y el ministro esta complicando las cosas- genial! lo que me faltaba, que Scrimgeour resulte peor que Fudge-… y tanto la comunidad en general, como en el ministerio y en la Orden del Fénix… pues todos quieren ver al que creen su salvador… -eso ultimo no me gusto, maldito Scrimgeour!...- te quieren a ti Harry, quieren al "niño que vivió" –maldita profecía!- y el ministerio ha puesto como condiciones para permitirme abrir Hogwarts –que no sea lo que me imagino…- en primera que aparte de las protecciones propias que ya tenía la escuela dejar que sea vigilada por aurores, y además que tú asistas a tomar tu último curso pero que se lo confirmes al mismo ministro en persona, que por cierto quiero advertirte que se auto-invito a la boda que se realizara aquí dentro de 2 días- lo que me faltaba, tener a ese mal ministro pisándome los talones y me quiere tener controlado como lo intento Fudge, pobre! No sabe con quien se esta metiendo- sin evitarlo y asombrando a McGonagall sonrío ante esta última idea así que de inmediato hablo para volver a lo importante.

-Así que eso era de lo que quería hablarme profesora?- pregunto y de una vez le doy mi opinión aunque como bien dijo, consultare a mis amigos después- y pues tengo 2 días para pensar lo que haré, aun no me he decidido del todo pero le prometo que lo pensare- agrego decididamente.

-Eso me lleva al otro asunto que quería tratar contigo,-y creo saber por donde va esto- estoy tan interesada como el ministro en saber los últimos asuntos que tú y Albus- otra vez ese nudo en mi estómago pero trato de disimularlo… -lo siento Potter- …sin éxito por lo visto- que ustedes trataron en el curso pasado, sobretodo el día de los hechos , ya que el no…- continuo como lo supuse pero yo seguiré las palabras que me dio aunque me duela recordar… aunque esas ultimas palabras de la profesora me extrañan mucho.

-Lo siento profesora pero no le puedo decir nada, usted comprenderá- se que no le gusto mi respuesta por su expresión que enmienda de inmediato, pero no diré nada.

-Supuse que me dirías eso… me lo advirtió- agregó en voz baja aunque la oí.

-Quien le advirtió de que?- pensé pero por lo visto hable también.

-No nada Potter, en fin esperare ansiosa tu decisión- decía de forma algo ¿nerviosa? mientras ponía 4 sobres con el sello de Hogwarts sobre la mesa pero dejándome uno más cerca que los otros- pero por si acaso- agrega. –Y sin más me retiro, - se levanta y rodea la silla para acercarse a mí- buena suerte- me dice en un susurro mientras para sorpresa mía me abraza y sin dejarme reaccionar se aleja un par de pasos y desaparece.

-Ufffff- suspiro lentamente, pensé que sería peor pero al menos no insistió aunque… maldito Scrimgeour! Solo sabe molestar…, aunque ese comentario "_…me lo advirtió"_, será acaso que…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la sala solo se oían gritos (ya sabemos xk son jaja) que con llegar Harry se silenciaron.

-Hablamos después de cenar- les susurró por lo bajo a sus amigos como que en secreto, aunque solo una persona no lo escucho…

-Bien, hora de cenar muchachos y luego a la cama. Harry, por qué no vienes conmigo?-

Y así, después de cenar Harry se quedó un rato más con la Sra. Weasley fregando y ordenando la cocina mientras los demás se dirigían a sus habitaciones hasta que acabo y él haría lo mismo, después de que desde la comida había evadido "olímpicamente" los múltiples intentos de Molly por "sacarle información".

-No puede ser!- exclamó ya que conforme se acercaba al cuarto donde dormiría, escuchaba más claramente lo que sin duda era otra pelea más entre sus amigos. Así, que esperando encontrarlos con vida (k exagerado se oyó eso, jeje) abrió la puerta para al segundo después entrar y cerrarla lo más rápido posible debido a la intensidad de "la plática".

Parecía más una competencia por ver quién gritaba más alto que por ver quién tenía "la razón" donde los 2 "contrincantes" se encontraban parados justo al centro del cuarto, entre las 2 camas, "debatiendo" y haciendo mil y un ademanes.

- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no fui!- pregunto indignado el pelirrojo.

-Ah no, de seguro fue el fantasma del ático que se volvió corpóreo solo para empujarme "sutilmente" hacia adentro del cuarto mientras entrábamos- decía sarcásticamente Hermione- Solo tú estabas atrás de mí!

-Si…- (Ron le daba la razón)-… pero estaba a 2 metros!- (ya decía yo jaja).

-YA BASTA!- (apareció el réferi oficial)- No puedo creerlo!- siguió después de que sus 2 amigos (increíblemente) se callaran y le hicieran caso- No puedo dejarlos solos ni 5 minutos por que ya están peleando, se supone que no deben saber que estamos los 3 aquí! Y ustedes 2 gritando y ni siquiera insonorizan el cuarto! Gracias a Merlín que no somos muchos en la casa.

-Pero…- hubo un intento de replicar o defenderse…

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que tu mamá siempre pasa a ver que estemos dormidos.- agregó el pelinegro ya más tranquilo (pero que regañada les metió jiji).

-Colloportus!

-Insonorus! – se escucharon ambos encantamientos al mismo tiempo para asegurar la plática.

-A eso iba, no te preocupes…-decía Ron con un leve sonrojo ante lo anterior-…le pedí permiso para que estuviéramos aquí.

-Sabe que necesitamos hablar- lo apoyó Hermione con el mismo sonrojo leve. Para después sentarse en una de las camas invitando a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo con un gesto.

Y fue así, como Harry; sin peleas ni interrupciones, les contó a sus amigos su "singular" plática con McGonagall.

-Ese Scrimgeour!- espetaba Ron molesto- solo sabe dar problemas! En eso si que es igualito o hasta peor que Fudge.

-Calma Ron- le decía Hermione tomando su mano, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran pero no rompieron el contacto, por lo que Harry se impresiono, pero conociendo a sus amigos lo disimulo muy bien así que acertadamente se guardo sus comentarios y preguntas para un momento más… propicio- Pero si queremos que se abra el colegio, tendrás que aceptar Harry.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero la pregunta aquí es, si para nosotros y nuestra búsqueda nos conviene que abran el colegio… y asistir- Ron y Hermione quedaron anonadados ante esto último- Sé lo que dije y también que ustedes no me dejaran ir solo, además no sabemos si algo en la biblioteca del colegio nos pueda servir… o incluso si podamos hallar algún otro Horcrux ahí…

-Tienes razón amigo…- apoyó Ron.

-Harry!- exclamo Hermione que a diferencia del ojiazul, notó algo más en esas últimas palabras- acaso estás pensando en…?

-Sí Hermione… -la interrumpió Harry- pienso ir a la Cámara de los Secretos

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!**_

-Estúpido "Tic-Tac desmañanador"-gritaba Ron mientras recogía el nuevo aparato muggle en su cuarto que estaba del otro lado de la cama donde se hallaba Harry y batallaba para desactivarlo mientras Harry y Hermione se miraban de manera cómplice.

-Es reloj despertador Ron- le corregía la castaña mientras se paraba y tomaba el reloj de las manos de Ron (con su respectivo roce de manos y sonrojo, jiji), lo apagaba y lo colocaba en su lugar.

Después de eso regresaron a sus puestos iniciales.

-Pero… estaremos todo el año?-preguntaba Ron retomando el tema.

-No Ron…-contestó Harry adelantándose a su amiga y evitando magistralmente una nueva pelea entre castaña y pelirrojo-… solo el tiempo necesario…- _"además, necesito verlo, y se donde puede estar"_-… y después nos vamos.

-Harry…

-Sí, aunque la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo es en Navidad, así saldríamos sin problemas- meditaba Hermione.

-Harry…

-Entonces tenemos menos de 3 meses para averiguar lo que podamos del colegio- apoyaba Harry con la cabeza gacha.

-Harry… y Ginny?- ante esta pregunta de Ron, a Harry casi se le rompe el cuello de lo rápido que volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Ginny…- decía Harry en voz casi inaudible…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Te amo Harry y…y…_quiero estar siempre contigo…

Después de estas palabras, Harry comenzaba a salir de aquel repentino recuerdo, el cual regreso tan vívido, tan fuerte que aún tenía la sensación de que lo había vivido hace unos momentos, pero entonces recordó que él ya no estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, las primeras lágrimas de melancolía por su ausencia desde el día de su funeral.

-Qué sucede Harry?- le decía Ginny preocupada al notar las lágrimas de Harry y sentir tristeza de su parte mientras le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas con el dorso de su mano para apartar dichas lágrimas del rostro del chico. Después de este acto, Harry volvió a centrarse en el asunto de ese momento.

-Ginny…- decía mientras la tomaba sutilmente con ambos brazos para dejarla justo frente a él, y tomaba luego su barbilla para que sus miradas se cruzaran envolviendo a ambos en un mar de sensaciones-… no me perdonaría si te pasase algo por estar conmigo…

-Pero…- intentó replicar la pelirroja.

-Sé que quieres estar conmigo pese a ello…-la interrumpió-… y lo entiendo; pero aquí hay muchas más cosas en juego y muchos más riesgos de los que conoces o imaginas y por eso mismo… - "_Sí… Sencillamente amor" "¡Estás protegido en resumen por tu capacidad de amar!" _aun así no puedo decidirlo ahora-…quiero que me des tiempo para pensarlo… por favor.

Ante esta últimas palabras, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír mientras solo veía verdad a través de los ojos esmeraldas del chico y sin pensarlo acerco su rostro al de él para depositar un beso sobre aquellos cálidos y suaves labios, sintiendo nuevamente esa felicidad que solo él le hacía sentir al estar con ella, y más aún, por el hecho de que él le correspondiese el beso, al igual que ella, con infinita ternura y amor.

En ese beso quería transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella, por eso, a pesar de haberse sorprendido ante la iniciativa de la chica, el correspondió de igual forma el beso, ya que después de todo, era algo que ambos necesitaban… para seguir creyendo en ese amor, ese amor que tal vez los salvaría a ambos de perecer en el futuro… _"¡Estás protegido en resumen por tu capacidad de amar!"_, apenas empezaba a ver cuan grande podría ser esa capacidad en él.

Mientras, todo esto seguía siendo observado por aquella figura misteriosa, la cuál sonrío ante lo que presenciaba…

-Simplemente amor- susurro para sí misma mientras se disponía a irse, pero al incorporarse provoco suficiente ruido como para que los chicos que se hallaban bajo el árbol escucharan movimiento.

Ante esto, la primera reacción de ambos fue romper el beso, para que después Harry se colocara frente a la fuente del sonido con varita en alto mientras colocaba a Ginny detrás de él y le susurraba que se fuera detrás del árbol. En cuanto notó que Ginny estaba donde le indicó…

-Impedimenta!- lanzó directamente el hechizo a la fuente de sonido mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia el lugar, de donde noto un resplandor que nada tenía que ver con el hechizo que él había lanzado. Al llegar al lugar no encontró más que la evidencia de su hechizo en el tronco de un árbol sin nada o nadie cerca del lugar, aunque él había sentido una presencia extraña. Después de unos instantes, rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos mientras veía como Ron ya estaba con Ginny y al notarlo se acercaba a él.

-Pero que sucedió aquí Harry?- inquirió un Ron preocupado cuando llego hasta el árbol

-No lo se Ron, no lo se- se escucho a un intranquilo pero extrañamente sereno Harry mientras se levantaba, para luego ayudar a Ginny.

-Estas bien?- preguntaba Harry aún manteniendo esa serenidad inusual en él pero notando que tal vez, estaban en peligro hace unos instantes…

-Si- le respondió ella, para que después los 3 chicos entraran a la casa para encontrarse con una alarmada y armada Hermione

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ella no debe saber nada de esto, no quiero verla sufrir por mi culpa…- le dolía ver que no podía hacer nada-… y por más que me duela no podemos estar juntos hasta que esto termine…- termino bajando la cabeza al ser realista en esto-… y si sigo con vida.

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!**_

-Mal…- pero Ron se detuvo ya que Hermione tomo fuertemente su mano y con su sola mirada entendió que allí había algo o alguien además de ellos 3 mientras que Harry reaccionó tomando su varita con la mano que aún tenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Verdimilius!- exclamo Hermione llenando así la habitación de una neblina verde, excepto por una porción justo donde aún sonaba el reloj, justo detrás de Harry, del otro lado de la cama donde estaba.

-…-En un movimiento rápido volteo- Inmobilus!-reaccionó enviando el hechizo hacia esa zona, pero termino dando en la pared, ya que de la nada había surgido…

-Luminus!- se escucho a alguien, quien al parecer se había cubierto la boca con algo para alterar el sonido de su voz, y que por la luz cegadora producto del hechizo nadie pudo distinguir a la figura que solo sintieron y escucharon dirigirse rápido hacia la puerta, y salió dejándolos quietos, escuchando atentamente por si ocurría algo más, hasta que…

-Dissaparatte!- escucharon la misma voz a lo lejos… quien fuera… ya había escapado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas sobre la cama, adoptaba mil y un posiciones y nada. Al final se dio por vencido, se levanto de la cama y se coloco una capa gruesa ya que la noche y la época en sí era muy fría y echando un último vistazo de envidia a su dormido amigo, salió de la habitación con la intención de ir por un vaso con agua.

Aunque esto lo hacía casi mecánicamente ya que en su mente rondaban todos los extraños sucesos del día recién terminado… un día que solo le creo más preguntas sin respuesta y más incertidumbre y preocupaciones, sobre todo por el intruso que los escucho hablando de los Horcruxes, aunque algo sobre eso le inquietaba… el hecho de que su instinto le indicaba que el invasor en el cuarto de los chicos no era el dueño de aquella presencia extraña que noto en el patio… y más aún, sospechaba quién pudo haber sido la persona que los escuchó.

Estaba en la pequeña sala cuando notó que ya tenía el vaso en la mano, se lo tomó de un trago y después, solo suspiro ante su realidad…

-Por quién suspira señor Potter?- escuchó una voz que lo sobresalto mucho, aunque la reconoció y ubico a su dueña justo al pie de las escaleras.

-Ginny…-solo eso atino a decir el pelinegro ya que aquella visión de la chica Weasley en un pijama de 2 piezas muy ajustadas sobre el último escalón apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y el codo del mismo brazo sobre la pared dejando caer hacia la izquierda su cabellera de fuego con un mechón del mismo ocultando parte del rostro de la chica… una visión en extremo "sensual" según nuestro protagonista.

-Tampoco podías dormir cierto?- dijo ella con lo cual trajo a la realidad a Harry, aunque la aceleración de corazones seguía presente y en aumento.

-No, y tú tampoco por lo visto- atajó Harry.

-Supongo que ambos tenemos tanto en que pensar que simplemente no podemos dormir- decía Ginny mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los sillones, el de dos plazas; y se sentaba en él.

-Supongo…-apoyo él mientras se acomodaba en el otro sillón, de una plaza; a un costado del que ocupaba Ginny y estaban de forma que ambos estaban frente a la chimenea apagada.

-Y en que tanto piensas Harry?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

Silencio, un incómodo silencio mientras Harry pensaba en que responder…

-En todo y en nada- ante estas palabras la chica quedo algo sorprendida.

-Por que dices eso?-atino a decir aún con curiosidad.

-Simple…-comenzó él-… pienso tanto en tantas cosas pero que al final no me llevan a concluir nada relativamente importante- decía mientras no dejaba de admirar a Ginny, por lo que notó que temblaba levemente seguro debido al frío, así que optó por incorporarse del sillón donde estaba y acercarse a ella mientras se quitaba la capa que traía- Toma- le decía amablemente mientras sonreía y le extendía la prenda.

-No la necesito Harry- intentó explicar ella, pero al parecer su cuerpo (o su subconsciente) no la apoyo, ya que no pudo evitar…- Achu!-… estornudar.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir así de la cama con este frío- le decía mientras se colocaba detrás del sillón que ella ocupaba y la cubría con la capa, cuando justo terminaba la acción y se decidía a regresar a sentarse, sintió el suave contacto de las manos de Ginny sobre las suyas.

-Por qué Harry?- le reprochó Ginny mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar, junto con su espíritu, simplemente tenía que sacarlo- Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- decía mientras apretaba las manos del chico aún más fuerte, como temiendo que él se aleje nuevamente de ella- Por qué me proteges de esta manera? Por que me alejas de ti?- aunque de esta última pregunta ya conocía la respuesta.

Ante esto último, Harry aposto a una corazonada, a lo que le marcaba su instinto y, en un movimiento ciertamente acrobático; sin romper el contacto entre sus manos, Harry saltó al frente del sillón, sentándose en un movimiento rápido para acto seguido, atraer a la chica hacia él y abrazarla tratando de transmitirle con ello, la única respuesta a todas las preguntas que le hizo. Ginny ante esto solo pudo romper en llanto hundiéndose en el pecho del chico.

-Por que te amo Gin, te amo y no quiero que nada te pase por mi culpa amor…

Al escuchar esto, la chica se lleno con una sensación hasta cierto punto reconfortante ya que así comprobaba que él aún la amaba…

Otro silencio, pero distinto a otros, este era confortable ya que no necesitaban de palabras para confirmar y transmitirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro mientras él trataba de clamar su llanto manteniendo el abrazo y acariciando su cabello de fuego con una mano.

-…y tampoco quiero verte llorar- rompió Harry el largo silencio.

-Harry yo…- decía Ginny, pero al parecer se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir-…siempre te amaré y siempre estoy y estaré contigo.

Ante esto, sin pensarlo Harry deposito un beso sobre los labios de Ginny, un beso lleno de gratitud, gratitud por el amor que ella siente por él pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido. Beso que duro todo el tiempo posible mientras el inicio de un nuevo amanecer se vislumbraba por la ventana detrás de ellos y un haz de luz hacía brillar la última lágrima que caía por el rostro de Ginny… la cuál, ahora ya sabía que hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hola a todos de nuevo! Si soy yo, lamento arruinarles sus ilusiones pero no estaba muerto, ni mucho menos andaba de parranda jejeje, es solo k la escuela se puso mas pesada k ni umbridge en sus mejores tiempos . Bueno ya, hablando en serio y antes de pasar a los ya obligatorios agradeciemitnos, dedicatorias y demas... kiero pedir una disculpa (para no variar) por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capiy es k la verdad, este fic lo voy escribirnedo sobre la marcha, es decir, capi k termino capi k saco; y ademas de la escuela luego a la musa le da por no kerer coperar... en fin, espero tenerles al menos un capi por mes y en estas vacaciones juro solemnemente que hare muchos capitulos para poder actualizar pronto. Y bueno, esperando su clemencia despues de garrafal error, procedo a lo ya acostumbrado por mi._**

**_Primero, gracias a mi revisionistay hermanita, Dark Lady Evans, los invito a k se pasen por sus historias (ademas de k publica mas seguido k yo, aunk creo k eso cualkiera akijeje) por apoyarme en todo momento, asi como tambien a mi hermanita DA por hecharme porras y no recriminarme tanto mi poca actualizacion :P_**

**_Y como siempre dejo lo mejor para el final... chan chan chan chaaaaan... le dedico este fic a una amiga muy kerida para mi, a una persona muy especial k desde hace mucho tiempo ya se ha ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón, a mi sobrinix Tany Black! Se k es algo tarde sobrinix pero kiero decirte k eres una persona muy especial para mi y... MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TUS 17 AÑITOS BIEN CUMPLIDOS! Y K CUMPLAS MUCHISIMOS MAS... A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. Mi ninia, lo prometido es deuda y aki esta este capi dedicado para ti no solo por se tu cumple, si no por ser kien eres... y recuerda k "dios aprieta pero no ahorca"._**

**_Y sin más por el momento me retiro esperando k me dejen revies aunk sea para mandarme antrax por mi falta de actualizacion... lo tengo bien merecido..._**

**_Nos vemos pronto! (o eso espero...:P)_**


End file.
